Divine Destinée
by LicyLionyx
Summary: [Défi] "Être transporté dans un endroit sacré : OK." "Être harcelé par des dieux : OK." "S'imposer : OK." "Tomber amoureux :... " Après un instant de stupeur, Shun raya furieusement la dernière phrase. Il n'avait pas le moindre doute qu'en a la personne qui avait rajouté cette partie à sa liste. Non mais vraiment. De qui pouvait-il tomber amoureux ? [Slash]
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Auteur :** LicyLionyx

 **Crossover :** Saint Seiya/Kamigami No Asobi

 **Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

. .

.

 **Idée défi de** 131115 **,** **qui a eu de la chance que je connaisse assez l'autre univers pour être rapidement inspirée.**

 **.**

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

. .

.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Divine Destinée  
**

.

 **Chapitre 1**

. .

Il n'était pas fou, juste érudit.

Il n'était pas accro, juste émerveillé.

Ce n'était pas bien difficile à comprendre que tout ce qu'il voulait était de rester loin des combats et du sang.

Les livres le protégeaient des effets moroses de la guerre.

Pour un chevalier qui ne pouvait pas faire grand chose à part **'vivre, combattre et mourir'** , la bibliothèque était son moyen d'évasion.

Tous ces mondes, ces personnages, ces histoires étaient comme une bouée de sauvetage pour lui. Jamais il ne remerciera assez Camus pour l'avoir introduit à ces univers merveilleux.

Si la bibliothèque du Verseau était un sanctuaire de la littérature, les 'Archives' du temple du Pope étaient une véritable source de connaissance emmagasinée depuis des siècles par tous les précédents chevaliers.

Depuis des mois, il s'y rendait. Officiellement pour classer et traduire les documents poussiéreux et officieusement pour se sustenter de ce savoir ancien.

Installé devant une table cachée par plusieurs bibliothèques hautes, Shun soupira en entendant le roulement du tonnerre.

L'épais ouvrage qu'il avait en main était très complexe et il avait besoin de calme pour finir de le traduire en grec moderne.

Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre face à lui, il vit que de nombreux nuages sombres s'étaient accumulés au-dessus du Sanctuaire et que la pluie n'allait surement pas tarder à tomber.

Bizarre. La météo avait pourtant prévue un ciel ensoleillé.

Il voulu retourner à sa lecture avant que la tempête n'éclate mais le tonnerre gronda juste au-dessus du Sanctuaire et immédiatement une puissante lumière engloba entièrement son corps.

Shun cligna des yeux lorsque l'intensité de la lueur faiblit. Regardant autour de lui à la recherche de toutes menaces potentielles, il vit avec stupeur qu'il n'était plus dans la section des 'Archives' mais dans un immense hall digne d'une salle de bal entourée de pilier en marbre.

« Bienvenue dans mon académie, Shun d'Andromède. » Tonna une voix depuis le haut des escaliers.

Shun observa avec méfiance l'homme en toge rouge et or qui l'avait interpellé. Des cheveux blonds lissés vers l'arrière, une barbe savamment coupé avec élégance et des yeux dorés luisant de puissance.

'Dangereux' pensa-t-il immédiatement. L'homme vibrait tellement d'énergie que c'en était indécent.

« Je suis le maître des cieux, Zeus. » Se présenta l'homme.

« Vous êtes nommé comme le dieu de l'Olympe. »

« Je suis le maître de l'Olympe. » Précisa le dieu alors que la pointe de sa lance s'électrifia et projeta quelques éclairs.

« D'accord. » Déclara simplement Shun. Il gravitait autour de divinité depuis qu'il était au service d'Athéna donc il en faudrait plus pour l'étonner.

Zeus fronça les sourcils, non-amusé par ce manque de réaction.

« Dans ce lieu, votre cosmos est scellé. D'autres ont aussi leur pouvoir sous contrainte. Ce sont tous des dieux. Il y a les divinités grecques, Apollon Agana Belea, le Dieu de la Lumière et du Soleil, Dionysos Thyrsos, le Dieu du Vin et de la Fécondité, et bien sûr Hadès Aidoneus, le Dieu des enfers que vous connaissez déjà.

Shun continua à dévisager impassiblement le dieu qui, il le savait, avait voulu le décontenancer en parlant de la présence d'Hadès.

« Il y a ensuite des divinités nordiques : Loki Laevatein, le Dieu des Flammes, Balder Hringhorni, le Dieu de la Lumière et Thor Megingyoruzu, le Dieu du Tonnerre. Puis nous avons deux divinités japonaises : Susanoo, Takeru Totsuka, le Dieu de la Mer et des Tempêtes ; et Tsukuyomi, Tsukito Totsuka, le Dieu de la Lune. »

L'impatience prenait le roi de l'Olympe dont les yeux dorés se réduisirent en ne voyant toujours aucune réaction chez le mortel qui avait détourné son attention vers l'un des piliers.

Zeus contempla alors avec surprise l'humain car même sans cosmos, il avait perçu la présence du dieu qui était à demi-caché par l'ombre du pilier géant derrière lui.

« Il s'agit de Thoth Caduceus, le Dieu égyptien du Savoir et de l'Intelligence. Il est généralement accompagné par Anubis Maât, le Dieu égyptien des Morts. » Fini de présenter Zeus.

« Bien. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? » Demanda Shun, nullement mal-à-l'aise de se trouver autour d'autant de divinités.

Une brillante lumière entoura le dieu de l'Olympe qui se transforma en un simple enfant.

A quoi cela servait-il de garder une apparence plus âgée si l'humain ne le trouvait ni intimidant, ni autoritaire ?

C'était décevant.

« L'avenir de l'humanité est en danger. » Indiqua Zeus sans rentrer dans les détails. « Les dieux qui ont le plus de difficulté à comprendre l'humanité sont rassemblés ici. Mon académie à pour but de renverser l'affaiblissement du lien entre les humains et les dieux. Kusanagi Yui, une autre mortelle a déjà été réquisitionnée pour enseigner le sens des émotions humaines aux différents jeunes êtres divins. »

Shun le regarda dubitatif.

« Et pourquoi je suis ici ? » Redemanda-t-il.

Le dieu lui montra d'un mouvement de main la fiole gigantesque qui était suspendue au plafond.

« Bien que plusieurs mois se soient déjà écoulés, seulement un quart de la fiole s'est remplie. La situation n'avance pas. Je vous ai appelé parce que mon plan nécessite la participation de quelqu'un ayant plus de volonté qu'un dieu. Vous. »

Shun soupira sachant qu'il faisait référence à sa confrontation d'esprit avec le seigneur Hadès.

« D'accord. J'accepte d'aider. »

Dès qu'il prononça ces mots, Zeus sourit et l'acclama pour son engouement.

Shun tiqua. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il n'était pas assez fou pour aller à l'encontre d'un dieu qui pouvait le foudroyer à tout instant.

Zeus disparu dans un éclair, l'abandonnant à son triste sort dans cet endroit inconnu.

Foutu dieu !

Se dirigeant vers les portes, il voulu quitter la pièce mais se retrouva en un clin d'œil claqué contre le mur.

Avant qu'il ne puisse exprimer son mécontentement, il observa le malotru qui l'avait brusqué et vit un grand homme, le dépassant de deux têtes, avec un teint couleur cacao, de courts cheveux d'un blond sombre et un corps savamment musclé.

'Il est chaud.' Remarqua, de suite, Shun en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Dommage qu'il soit si brute.

« L'importance de l'espace personnel doit vous échapper. » Déclara-t-il en levant un sourcil.

« Je suis un dieu. » Répondit le dieu égyptien, surpris d'entendre le ton sarcastique du jeune homme.

L'humain ne ressentait ni peur, ni tension à son égard comme quand il était resté de marbre face à Zeus. C'était un comportement étrange, intrigant et stupide.

Zeus lui avait dis que ce mortel était spécial selon les observations de sa fille, Athéna, et de son frère, Hadès.

Il avait voulu faire ses propres recherches mais les divinités du Destin entravaient son travail en floutant l'aura de l'humain et en ne répondant à aucune question. Il était évident que le mortel était sous leur protection.

Il contempla les yeux émeraude de ses yeux bleu avant de froncer les sourcils. Qu'avait donc fais l'humain pour avoir droit à une telle reconnaissance ?

Cette question sans réponse l'irrita. Il détestait les mystères qu'il ne pouvait éclaircir. Il était le Dieu des Connaissances, il DEVAIT savoir !

Énerve, il se recula et s'éloigna vers la porte la plus proche qu'il claqua derrière lui.

'Quel charmant personnage.' Songea ironiquement Shun.

Si c'était comme ça avec tous les autres dieux alors il comprenait mieux pourquoi Zeus craignait une rupture entre les humains et les déités.

.

* * *

 **A suivre !  
**

 **.  
**

Bonne chance à tout ceux qui sont en pleine période d'examens et de partiel. (D'ailleurs, je retourner réviser)


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Auteur :** LicyLionyx

 **Crossover :** Saint Seiya/Kamigami No Asobi

 **Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

. .

.

 **Idée défi de** 131115 **,** **qui a eu de la chance que je connaisse assez l'autre univers pour être rapidement inspirée.**

 **.**

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

. .

.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Divine Destinée  
**

.

 **Chapitre 2  
**

. .

Errant depuis des heures dans les couloirs, Shun souffla de soulagement quand il repéra une silhouette familière depuis l'une des fenêtres.

Rassuré, il se dirigea vers l'homme assit dans l'un des jardins qui fixait le ciel.

Ses pas résonnèrent sur le gravier, avertissant l'autre de son arrivé.

« Si vous ne voulez pas connaitre le malheur, vous devriez rester en arrière. »

Shun leva les yeux à ces mots.

« Le vrai malheur c'est de devoir supporter votre pessimisme. Seigneur Hadès. »

Hadès se retourna et le regarda avec surprise, n'osant pas croire qu'il était vraiment là.

« Andromède ? »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Shun. Après tout, nous avons été très proches. » Plaisanta le chevalier.

Hadès poussa un long soupir et Shun ne s'en trouva que plus amusé. Lorsque le dieu avait prit possession de son corps pour attaquer Athéna, dans sa torpeur, Shun avait eu accès aux souvenirs et pensées profondes du dieu.

Se rapprochant, il posa sa main sur l'uniforme d'Hadès. Il savait que sous le tissus se trouvait la marque qui confirmait le dieu dans sa pensée d'être maudit.

Ce dernier tressailli lorsque sa marque vibra et se recula pour ne pas nuire à l'humain à cause de la rancune des morts arrivant aux Enfers.

« Vous ne pouvez pas guérir votre malheur si vous ne voulez pas d'être heureux. »

« Je souhaite que ce soit si facile. » Répondit Hadès vexé en grinçant des dents.

« Rien n'est impossible pour un dieu. »

Le sombre dieu l'observa curieusement de son seul œil visible avant de se détourner pour reprendre sa contemplation des jardins.

Bien que ce lieu soit une prison glorifiant l'égo de son frère, il appréciait les efforts de ce dernier pour avoir créer un environnement où la nature resplendissait. Les jardins, les plaines, les forêts. Tous étaient magnifiques. Si seulement elle était là avec lui pour admirer ce paysage.

« Perséphone vous manque. » Déclara Shun en voyant le sourire nostalgique qui avait prit place sur les lèvres du dieu.

Le souverain des Enfers rougit violemment à ces mots, au point que Shun cru que sa peau pâle allait prendre feu.

Amusé, il laissa le dieu antipathique reprendre contenance.

Malgré la situation, c'était rassurant de voir un visage familier. Même si c'était un ancien ennemi.

Une sonnerie retentit dans tout le campus.

« Les cours sont déjà fini. » Dit Hadès songeur. « Zeus doit nous appeler. »

Se levant le dieu ténébreux se dirigea vers la porte du bâtiment et lui fit un geste pour qu'il le suive.

L'école étant un vrai labyrinthe pour un chevalier habitué à des bâtiments en ligne droite comme les temples, Shun le rejoignit à regret.

Ils marchèrent d'un même pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le hall principal de l'académie où comme à leur première rencontre, Zeus trônait au sommet de l'escalier.

La seule différence était qu'au pied des marches se trouvaient d'autres dieux.

« Kusanagi Yui, je suis déçu. »

Zeus retint un soupir d'irritation lorsque Apollon se mit devant l'humaine pour la cacher de son regard. Son geste avait également été remarqué par les autres qui se mirent en position défensives.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Demanda la jeune fille. La surprise s'entendait clairement dans sa voix et beaucoup se tendirent prêt à la défendre au moindre problème.

« Je vous ai confié une importante mission pourtant vous préférez vous concentrer sur des futilités. »

La jeune fille resta sans voix devant cette déclaration. Elle faisait de son mieux pour que les autres divinités s'intéressent aux humains et ce n'était que récemment qu'elle avait réussit à tous les convaincre d'aller en cours.

Considérant que son silence étant un consentement de l'humaine, Zeus continua.

« Face à ce manque de discernement, j'ai appelé… »

« Bonjour, je suis Shun. » Le coupa le protégé d'Andromède et tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

Le chevalier se dirigea vers Yui et lui fit un baisemain tel un parfait gentleman sous les regards furieux de l'assistance.

« Je suis sûr que vous faites de votre mieux. » Dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle rougit et sourit timidement avant de le remercier pour sa compréhension. Autant elle se sentait gênée qu'un inconnu prenne sa défense et autant elle se sentait reconnaissante. Malgré les dires de Zeus, elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup progressé dans sa tâche.

Shun sentit alors de nombreux regards assassins se poser sur lui mais n'en eut cure.

« Et votre petit ami doit vous aider. Où est-il ? »

« Nulle part ! Je n'ai pas de petit ami ! » S'exclama-t-elle en rougissant violemment.

Thor leva un sourcil et sourit en regardant ses deux amis, Balder et Loki.

Si le premier adressait un regard de pure trahison à la jeune fille en serrant les poings, le second, lui, croisa les bras et renifla de contrariété.

Apollon de son côté faisait la moue et détourna rapidement le regard, gêné, lorsque Dionysos lui lança un sourire amusé et que Hadès poussa un léger soupir.

Takeru fulminait et se retenait de faire un esclandre seulement pour ne pas gêner la nature calme de Tsukuyomi qui avait la migraine depuis le matin.

« Eh bien, si vous le dites... » Concéda Shun, toujours souriant.

Il leva les yeux au plafond et son sourire redoubla.

Suivant son regard, les autres se figèrent et regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés le récipient luire d'énergie et se remplir. La fiole pleine à un quart passa en quelques secondes à plus de la moitié.

« Comment ? » S'exclama de surprise Yui.

« L'amour et la jalousie sont de puissants sentiments surtout lorsque l'amitié et la cohérence du groupe sont aussi en jeu. »

La jeune fille resta confuse ne comprenant pas. Shun lui adressa un sourire espiègle.

« La patience est un trait plus humain que divin. Un dieu prend ce qu'il veut quand il le désire. Un humain aura plus de réserve pour ne pas blesser l'autre ou par peur des conséquences. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'amourette. »

La stupeur prit place sur tous les visages. Si Yui était ébahie et avait l'air un peu dépassé, les autres dieux le fixaient comme s'il était un phénomène nouveau.

Nouveau et dangereux.

Thot, lui, fixa le mortel avec une nouvelle lueur de curiosité. Ce petit était vraiment intrigant.

Zeus fit claquer sa langue et fronça les sourcils au chevalier.

« Maintenant, comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu. » Commença Zeus en jetant un regard noir au mortel. « Je l'ai appelé pour vous aider à progresser. »

Son regard se porta ensuite de nouveau vers le récipient et il soupira.

« Et il a déjà accompli cette mission. » Finit-il avec lassitude.

.

* * *

 **A suivre !  
**

 **.  
**

Règle n°1 : Ne jamais sous-estimer un chevalier en armure rose !


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Auteur :** LicyLionyx

 **Crossover :** Saint Seiya/Kamigami No Asobi

 **Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

. .

.

 **Idée défi de** 131115 **,** **qui a eu de la chance que je connaisse assez l'autre univers pour être rapidement inspirée.**

 **.**

Merci pour vos reviews connectées et celle anonyme de **Coton-de-loup** (Contente de te revoir) !

.

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

. .

.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Divine Destinée  
**

.

 **Chapitre 3  
**

. .

Serrant étroitement son oreiller après l'avoir frappé pour se défouler, Shun se laissa tomber sur son lit.

C'était injuste. Zeus ne voulait pas qu'il revienne au Sanctuaire tant que la fiole n'était pas entièrement remplie.

Sachant que le sommeil ne viendrait pas, il se releva, enfila ses chaussons et sortie discrètement de sa chambre. Il sourit lorsqu'un vent frais le chatouilla dès qu'il quitta le bâtiment regroupant le dortoir.

Le ciel était clair et les nombreuses étoiles brillaient avec une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais vue sur Terre. Hadès devait sûrement être en train de les observer lui aussi.

Un autre bruit de pas résonna derrière lui et il sursauta à peine lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose l'étreindre.

Intrigué, il aperçut un jeune homme métissé qui frottait sa tête contre lui comme un chiot voulant des caresses. La comparaison animale était renforcée par les deux touffes ressemblant à des oreilles pointues qu'avaient formées ses cheveux noirs au dessus de sa tête. Shun le laissa faire, sachant que quoi qu'il fasse, il semblait attirer les divinités des ténèbres.

« Bonsoir, Anubis. » Dit-il en souriant au dieu chacal.

« Ka bara bara ! » Répondit ce dernier, les yeux violet brillants de joie.

Attrapant sa main, il l'entraina vers un autre bâtiment possédant un sommet en forme de coupole et ne s'arrêta que face à une double porte imposante en bois massif.

Shun regarda le dieu avec interrogation. Pourquoi l'avoir emmener ici ?

Souriant Anubis ouvrit l'une des portes, le poussa à l'intérieur et referma rapidement l'entrée derrière Shun.

Regardant autour de lui, le souffle de Shun se coupa en voyant la plus grande bibliothèque qu'il n'avait jamais vu lui faire face.

La coupole étant vitrée laissait la lumière des étoiles illuminer doucement ce lieu comme s'il était tout droit sortie d'une féérie.

Sur les murs trônaient d'immenses étagères supportant des milliers d'ouvrages sous forme de livre ou de parchemin plus ou moins anciens. Quelques tables, chaises et fauteuils offraient des emplacements propices à l'étude.

C'était comme un rêve.

Shun se pinça fortement pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas endormi et dès que la douleur fusa de son bras, il se précipita vers un élagage. Il y avait de nombreux titres dans différentes langues et avec bonheur, il en trouva un en grec à côté d'un autre en japonais. Les saisissant, il soupira d'aise en voyant qu'il ne connaissait aucun des ouvrages et qu'il allait pouvoir se repaître de leur savoir.

« Qu'avons-nous ici ? »

La voix qui venait de derrière lui, le fit sursauter de surprise.

Avant qu'il ne puisse entièrement se retourner, il fut propulsé en arrière et se retrouva pressé contre l'une des bibliothèques tandis qu'il faisait face à un visage familier.

« Vous avez vraiment un problème pour me pousser comme ça. » Grogna Shun en vérifiant du coin de l'œil qu'aucun livre n'allait chuter sous la force du choc. « On n'a pas idée d'agir ainsi ! »

« Vous êtes dans ma propriété. » Répliqua Thoth d'une voix froide. « Disparaissez. »

Shun ne pu empêcher un rire amusé d'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Assez ! » Le fustigea Thoth, agacé.

Sentant que ses rires allaient redoubler, Shun se pinça les lèvres pour contenir son amusement.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Est-ce que le dieu égyptien se rendait compte qu'il plissait le nez comme les vielles femmes lorsqu'elles voulaient montrer leur indignation ? Sans compter qu'avec sa grossièreté, cela faisait un mélange assez cocasse.

Les yeux bleus du dieu le transpercèrent comme s'il essayait de lire son âme.

Shun se mordit les lèvres en voyant les muscles de la brute se compresser lorsque ce dernier s'éloigna pour le fixer les bras croisés contre son torse. Cela devrait être interdit d'être si parfaitement constitué. Lui même malgré tout ses efforts n'arrivaient qu'à obtenir des muscles discrets.

La voix de Thoth le tira de ses pensées.

« Vous allez continuer à les aider à remplir la fiole ? »

« Non. N'est-ce pas amusant de le voir lutter pour s'attirer les faveurs de Yui ? »

Le dieu du Savoir soupira pour la forme avant de répondre avec faible sourire moqueur : « Si. »

Shun lui sourit également en retour.

« Je savais qu'on se comprendrait. Maintenant puis-je prendre ces livres et partir ou serait-ce trop vous demander ? »

Le front du dieu se fronça tandis que l'envie de montrer sa supériorité à l'humain lui donnait des idées d'homicide.

« Allez-y et ne revenez pas. » Gronda le dieu en lui indiquant la porte.

« Merci pour les livres. » Lui sourit malicieusement le mortel avant de partir.

Marmonnant face à la bizarrerie de l'humain, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il remonta dans ses appartements que le dieu se rendit compte qu'il venait de perdre deux ouvrages en interdisant à Shun de revenir.

.

* * *

 **A suivre !  
**

 **.**

Pour ceux et celles qui veulent voir 'Kamigami No Asobi' en vostfr, l'anime est disponible sur Crunchyroll.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Auteur :** LicyLionyx

 **Crossover :** Saint Seiya/Kamigami No Asobi

 **Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

. .

.

 **Idée défi de** 131115 **,** **qui a eu de la chance que je connaisse assez l'autre univers pour être rapidement inspirée.**

.

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

. .

.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Divine Destinée  
**

.

 **Chapitre 4  
**

. .

La cloche avait sonnée, indiquant le début des cours du matin.

Shun regarda un groupe d'esprit qui avançait dans les couloirs, agissant comme des étudiants normaux. Zeus avait vraiment d'étranges idées pour utiliser des âmes humaines comme camarades de classe. Est-ce qu'Hadès ne rendait compte que son frère, en plus de l'avoir privé de ses pouvoirs, les réutilisaient selon son bon vouloir ?

Lentement, il se faufila dans la salle de classe abritant les autres dieux et se plaça sur la chaise libre près de l'entrée.

Yui lui fit un signe de bienvenue avant de se retourner pour motiver ses amis. De toute évidence, beaucoup semblaient chercher une échappatoire pour faire l'école buissonnière.

Son regard se porta sur les entraves scellant leur pouvoir.

Entre la bague d'Apollon, la boucle d'oreille de Dionysos, celle de Balder, les colliers d'Hadès et de Loki, le brassard de Thor et les bracelets des dieux japonais dont celui de Susanoo était attaché à sa cheville et celui de Tsukyomi pendait à son poignet, Shun se retint de rire.

Zeus aurait mieux fais de se reconvertir dans la bijouterie plutôt que de s'amuser dans son rôle de geôlier.

.

OooooO

.

Thoth entra dans la salle avec le même enthousiasme que celui qu'il avait eu lorsque Zeus lui avait demandé d'être l'instructeur des autres dieu, c'est à dire : aucun.

Il avait mieux à faire dans sa bibliothèque que de s'occuper d'incultes.

« Il ne reste plus que six mois pour que vous compreniez le cœur humain. Vu votre manque de discernement, à ce rythme, vous ne remplirez pas la fiole à temps et serez tous prisonniers à jamais de ce jardin. Incapables. »

Yui regarda avec compassion ses amis qui serraient les poings. Thoth-sama leur avait déjà servi un discours semblable à leur arrivé et elle craignait trop le dieu égyptien pour lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il allait motiver les autres.

Déjà que c'était avec grande peine qu'elle avait réussit à convaincre les autres divinités de suivre les cours, elle espérait que personne n'aurait l'idée de sécher les prochains cours pour montrer leur mécontentement.

Loki se mordit la lèvre. Les flammes qu'il essayait de rassembler pour s'insurger s'éteignaient à peine formée sur ses doigts.

Maudite entrave magique ! Maudit Zeus !

« Même si vous avez accompli votre mission, vous allez rester étudier ici comme les autres. » Continua Thoth en jetant un regard noir à l'importun qui le fixait avec un léger sourire.

Il était sûr que cet humain le narguait avec l'un des livres prit durant la soirée qui trônait fièrement sur son bureau.

Thoth abattit violemment ses mains sur son bureau, réveillant par la même occasion Dionysos qui avait commencé à somnoler, et commença son cours.

A sa grande irritation, Shun l'ignorait totalement en lisant son livre.

Serrant les poings, il continua la leçon.

.

OooooO

.

« Il m'énerve. » S'agaça Takeru en voyant Yui rire avec Shun.

Installé sur l'un des bancs du jardin intérieur, les deux mortels étaient en grande discussion depuis deux heures. Yui avait même annulé leur rendez-vous journalier de footing pour demander des conseils à Shun.

« Je vais lui apprendre sa place ! » continua le dieu de la mer et des tempêtes en commençant à se diriger vers sa cible.

« Tu es fou ! Il a battu oncle Hadès ! » Tenta de l'arrêter Apollon.

« Et alors, je suis certainement un dieu plus puissant que ce déprimé. Il n'y a rien qu'il puisse me faire. »

« Les limitateurs que nous portons nous affaiblissent. » Lui fit remarquer Tsukito en regardant son calepin pour vérifier les notes qu'il avait pris lorsque Zeus leur avait mis ces contraintes énergétiques.

Takeru se stoppa et shoota dans un caillou de frustration. Il n'y avait pas pensé.

Soulagé, Apollon se permit de se détendre.

Shun n'était pas une force à prendre à la légère. Tous les Olympiens le savaient.

Les échos de sa lutte et de sa victoire mentale contre Hadès s'étaient propagés sur l'Olympe aussi vite que la fureur de Héra en découvrant les infidélités de Zeus.

« Pas grave, je prends le risque. » Annonça Takeru en passant une main agacée dans ses cheveux hérissés.

Un poids sur son épaule gauche le força de nouveau à s'arrêter.

« Pas de combat près de la douce Yui. Elle pourrait être blessée. » Dit simplement Balder, une lueur entre la folie et la détermination dansant dans ses yeux.

« Calmos. » Intervint Loki en séparant les deux divinités. « Allons Balder, tu viens de le dire : 'Pas de violence'. »

Immédiatement ce dernier retrouva sa tranquillité et sourit à l'assistance comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

« Vous êtes bizarre. » Fit remarquer Shun en s'approchant, Yui à sa suite. « Et vous êtes loin d'être discret. » Continua-t-il amusé en constatant que tous les dieux qui cherchaient à gagner l'affection de Yui se trouvaient rassemblés derrière des buissons.

« D'ailleurs, heureusement que vous êtes tous là, j'avais une bonne nouvelle à partager. Les limitateurs de Zeus sont calibrés pour des divinités et la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, je n'en étais pas une. » Les informa Shun avant de sourire avec fierté.

Certains frémirent lorsque l'atmosphère devint comme oppressante. En particulier autour de Takeru. Leurs membres leur semblèrent alourdis et leur mouvement étaient restreint. C'était un peu comme s'ils étaient maintenus par des entraves. Par des chaînes.  
Si Hadès avait été présent il aurait immédiatement compris la menace invisible.

« Alors, ressentez-vous mon cosmos ? »

.

* * *

 **A suivre !  
**

 **.**

Parce que c'était trop tentant de mettre une phrase d'accroche sur le cosmos comme dans les épisodes de Saint Seiya et que Shun le vaut bien.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **Auteur :** LicyLionyx

 **Crossover :** Saint Seiya/Kamigami No Asobi

 **Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

. .

.

 **Idée défi de** 131115 **,** **qui a eu de la chance que je connaisse assez l'autre univers pour être rapidement inspirée.**

.

Butterfly Blue : Un jour j'écrirai une fic Shun devenant Pope. Ce sera sûrement marrant.

.

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

. .

.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Divine Destinée  
**

.

 **Chapitre 5  
**

. .

Shun s'avançait furtivement dans le couloir menant à la bibliothèque.

Lentement, il poussa sur la poignée et souffla de soulagement quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Les dieux étaient vraiment trop confiants.

Utilisant légèrement son cosmos comme un radar, le sourire de Shun redoubla à la confirmation qu'à part sa présence, la bibliothèque était vide de toute âme.

Tout était calme. La plupart des élèves étaient en classe et le seigneur Thoth enseignait.

Oui il séchait ses cours mais c'était parce que bizarrement, il perturbait les divinités. Hadès restait en retrait, Apollon et Dionysos le regardaient avec méfiance et fascination, Susanoo était toujours en colère lorsqu'il se trouvait en sa présence et les autres ne savaient pas trop comment réagir. Seul Loki semblait s'amuser de cette situation.

C'est pourquoi il préférait se retirer pour ne pas déranger les efforts de Yui.

Du moins, ça c'était la raison officielle. Ne pas aller en cours signifiait surtout un moment idéal pour aller visiter la bibliothèque en étant certain qu'il ne serait pas dérangé.

Il en fallait plus pour le garder éloigner de cette caverne de trésors culturels.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Le son de la cloche marquant la fin des cours sonna comme une délivrance pour le dieu du Savoir. Encore une fois, il avait l'impression d'avoir donné cours à des incultes qui ne comprenaient nullement ce qu'il leur disait.

Entrant dans la bibliothèque ses épaules se détendirent immédiatement en voyant la grande diversité de texte dont il avait contraint Zeus de matérialiser en échange de ses services ; mais dès qu'il ferma la porte derrière lui, il sentit une autre présence troublant son lieu de repos.

Les sourcils froncés, il chercha le profanateur. Etait-il si difficile pour les autres de comprendre que la bibliothèque était **son** lieu sacré, **son** temple ? Lui seul décidait des permissions d'entrées et l'aura qu'il ressentait de celui qui se cachait n'en faisait pas partie.

Agacé, il avança à grand pas vers les étagères placées au fond de la pièce. Ces dernières cachaient des bureaux d'études placés sous des alcôves pour profiter de la lumière du jour.

Un faible soupir retentit confirmant que l'intrus s'y trouvait. Prêt à abattre sa colère, il se faufila silencieusement vers lui et se figea en voyant l'humain mâle endormi sur une table entourée de livre.

Un long cou gracile menant à un visage serein, un petit nez et des paupières aux longs cils noirs étaient à moitié cachés par la chevelure ébouriffée du mortel.

Le détaillant, Thoth concéda qu'ainsi le jeune homme semblait bien moins énervant.  
Son regard se porta sur les lèvres nacrés légèrement entrouvertes et inconsciemment le dieu se lécha les lèvres.

Elles devaient être douces à embrasser.

« Thoth-sa- sama. » Bégaya Yui quelques mètres derrière lui pour faire connaitre sa présence.

Cherchant l'occupant de la bibliothèque pour lui annoncer l'avancement de ses efforts, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir le dieu fixer Shun avec un tel aplomb.

« Silence. Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque. » Lui répondit-il automatiquement en se tournant vers elle, le visage de nouveau impassible.

Réajustant son monocle en place et après avoir vérifié que l'autre dormait toujours, il s'approcha de Yui pour la forcer à reculer plus loin puis demanda avec agacement : « Que vouliez-vous ? »

« Je venais vous annoncer que tous le monde s'est inscris dans un club. » Rougit-elle d'embarras.

Roulant des yeux, il agita sa main en signe d'exaspération vers la porte et elle se dépêcha de quitter son sanctuaire.

Au moins un gêneur en moins.

 **.**

 **OoOoo**

 **.**

Il faisait nuit. Shun se crispa à ce constat et observa autour de lui comme une bête traquée avant de soupirer de soulagement. Le cerbère de la bibliothèque ne semblait pas être là.

Se levant, il rassembla les ouvrages qu'il avait choisi et les remis à leur place sur les étalages. Il ne devait pas laisser de preuve de sa venue pour pouvoir de nouveau frauder.

Alors qu'il allait passer la porte, une voix résonnant avec condescendance l'interpella.

« Mes livres sont priés de retourner dans ma bibliothèque et les emprunts ne sont autorisés que la journée. » Annonça Thoth appuyé sur la balustrade du premier étage de la bibliothèque, un livre ouvert à la main.

Le rouge aux joues d'avoir été repéré, Shun se figea avant de comprendre le sens caché des paroles du dieu.

Fébrile, il hocha de la tête en signe de compréhension et partit en souriant sachant que maintenant il pouvait revenir.

Courant à travers les couloirs, il quitta le hall et aperçu une silhouette familière.

« Hadès ! »

Sursautant, le dieu failli bousculer son télescope. C'était au moins une catastrophe évitée. Rapidement des nuages noirs se groupèrent juste au dessus de lui pour cacher les étoiles. Quel malheur. Son moment de quiétude était fini.

« Que veux-tu ? » Demanda-t-il avec appréhension en voyant le large sourire que lui adressa son ex-ennemi.

« Je suis heureux ! »

« Et ? » Relança Hadès avant de grimacer lorsque le jeune homme le serra dans ses bras avec enthousiasme.

« L-Le malheur s'abattra… sur toi… » Balbutia le dieu, rougissant malgré lui de ce geste si peu habituel à son égard.

Shun eu un petit rire mais accepta de relâcher son étreinte devant la nervosité plus qu'évidente du Dieu des Esprits qui s'était raidis.

« Tu devrais demander à Perséphone de te câliner plus souvent. » Dit l'humain avec sérieux avant d'ajouter malicieusement. « Ne t'inquiète pas, comme tu es timide je lui ferais passer le message au prochain printemps. »

Puis il s'éloigna pour rentrer dans le dortoir d'un pas guilleret.

Laissé pour compte, Hadès se renfrogna.

Cette rencontre était-elle un malheur ou une bénédiction pour lui.

.

* * *

 **A suivre !  
**

 **.**

Hadès est trop chou à embêter.

 **.**

 **Thot** et **Thoth** sont des traductions du nom grec ancien attribué au dieu égyptien **Djehouty**. Pour correspondre avec l'anime et le jeu, je préfère utiliser la seconde version comprenant deux h.


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **Auteur :** LicyLionyx

 **Crossover :** Saint Seiya/Kamigami No Asobi

 **Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

. .

.

 **Idée défi de** 131115 **,** **qui a eu de la chance que je connaisse assez l'autre univers pour être rapidement inspirée.**

.

Coton-de-Loup : Vive le Fanclub d'Hadès ! Merci pour tes encouragements.

.

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

. .

.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Divine Destinée  
**

.

 **Chapitre 6  
**

. .

Shun rit en écoutant Melissa lui raconter les derniers potins du Jardin des Dieux. La poupée 'vivante' créée par Zeus pour assister Yui venait souvent le voir lorsque la jeune fille partait suivre ses cours ou assister à l'une de ses activités extrascolaires.

Une fois qu'il mit les vêtements qu'elle avait sélectionnés pour lui (il n'osait pas lui dire que c'était inutile de trier un uniforme car elle s'amusait bien à le faire), il s'assit sur sa vanité et la laissa brosser sa chevelure.

Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle rayonnait d'orgueil devant son ouvrage qu'elle consentait à le laisser partir.

Chaque matin c'était la même routine. C'était long mais son caractère facile et optimiste, le détendait dans cette environnement si oppressant d'arrogance divine.

Un bout ce papier trainant parterre attira son attention. Melissa n'était pas du genre à laisser le moindre derrière elle.

Intrigué, il sourit en constatant qu'il s'agissait de la liste qu'il avait commencé à écrire les premiers jours suivant son arrivé et entreprit de cocher les items s'étant produit.

-Être transporté dans un endroit sacré : OK.

-Revenir au Sanctuaire : …

-Être harcelé par des dieux : OK.

-Empêcher une guerre sainte : …

-Réussir à s'imposer : OK.

-Tomber amoureux : …

Après un instant de stupeur, Shun raya furieusement la dernière phrase.

Il n'avait pas le moindre doute qu'en a la personne qui avait rajouté cette partie à sa liste. Ou plutôt les personnes.

Les rires qui résonnèrent brièvement depuis les ténèbres de la pièce lui confirmèrent son impression. Les Moires s'amusaient encore à ses dépends.

Soupirant, il froissa le papier et le jeta dans sa poubelle. Non mais vraiment. De qui pouvait-il tomber amoureux ?

.

OOO

.

« Arrêtez de me regarder. » Siffla Shun en tournant la page de son livre.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il venait passer ses journées et parfois soirée à la bibliothèque ; et la seule chose qui ne changeait pas était le poids du regard qu'il sentait régulièrement sur lui.

« Osez-vous me commander lorsque vous êtes dans ma maison ? » Demanda Thoth d'une voix amusée.

Il était assis dans un fauteuil moelleux face à la table de travail où s'était installé le mortel et se réjouissait intérieurement de la gêne qu'il créait.

C'était étrangement diversifiant.

Le nombre de dieu qui l'évitait pour ne pas subir son caractère ou sa colère lorsqu'il était plongé dans une étude, ne faisait qu'augmenter au fil du temps.

N'ayant nul besoin des autres, il s'en moquait bien.

De même, depuis milliers d'années, aucun humain n'avait osé interagir avec lui sans la moindre crainte. Tous lui étaient serviles. Sauf l'humain qui servait Athéna.

Lui qui le trouvait insupportable devait bien reconnaître que le jeune homme partageait sa passion pour les l'enrichissement du savoir.

Bizarrement, Shun était plus studieux et curieux dans la bibliothèque qu'en cours. Il se demandait si cela avait un rapport avec son entrainement loin de toute éducation autre que l'art du combat.

Au moins, l'humain faisait des efforts pour rattraper son retard culturel avec une joie étonnante au contraire des divinités gâtés qui lui faisaient perdre son temps.

Shun ferma son livre et lui jeta un regard irrité.

« Vous êtes énervant. » Décréta-t-il en se levant pour s'installer à un emplacement de lecture moins exposé au regard du dieu.

Thoth sourit en l'observant faire. C'était si facile d'embêter ce mortel.

« Humain. » L'interpella-t-il.

« J'ai un nom. » Gronda Shun en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

« Insignifiant. Ce n'est que du détail. » Lui fit remarquer le dieu avec ennui.

Incrédule, Shun ne pu pas cacher l'expression de douleur qui s'afficha dans ses yeux.

C'était la pire crainte qui abritait son coeur. Ne plus avoir d'identité. Être dépersonnalisé. Il avait grandi entant que futur-protecteur d'Athéna : un enfant parmi tant d'autre recueilli par M. Kido pour mourir au combat pour la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas était considéré comme un humain à part entière mais comme de la chair à abattre. Il n'avait été personne.

« Où allez-vous ? » L'interrogea le dieu en le voyant se lever avec fureur pour s'éloigner.

« De toute évidence, loin de vous ! »

« Les humains sont étranges... » Murmura le dieu consterné.

.

OOO

.

La bibliothèque était immense pourtant à peine avait-il atteint l'une des étagères les plus reculées qu'il sentit une présence le surplomber.

« C'est un ouvrage intéressant. » Lui dit le dieu en lui tendant le seul livre japonais situé deux étagères trop hautes pour le mortel.

Shun ignora l'ouvrage ainsi que l'offrande de paix implicite. S'éloignant en quête d'un autre bouquin, il ne remarqua pas le regard doré se ternir de contrariété.

« Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas ? N'avez-vous rien d'autre à faire ? » Grommela Shun.

« Ce n'est pas de votre préoccupation. Je suis un dieu. Un simple humain ne peut me comprendre. »

« C'est justement à cause de ce genre d'égocentrisme démesuré que des catastrophes et guerres inutiles ont lieu. Cela ne m'étonnerai pas que vous soyez vous-même l'un des dieux prisonniers de cet endroit jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que sa vision des choses est fausse. »

« Comment osez-vous me parler ainsi ?! » Siffla le dieu en le plaquant contre le mur le plus proche.

« Comment osez-vous me parler ainsi ! » Répéta Shun avec lenteur en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Avant que Thoth ne puisse répliquer, il le repoussa d'une onde de cosmos et ajouta :

« Avoir la science infuse n'empêche pas les erreurs. Vous devriez sérieusement y réfléchir. »

La surprise que le dieu avait eu en se voyant si facilement repoussé augmenta encore plus lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de l'humain. D'émeraude, ils avaient pris une teinte d'un vert sombre de colère où semblaient brillé une puissance ancienne.

Avant qu'il ne puisse tenter de comprendre son origine, Shun se dirigea vers les portes de la bibliothèque et en claqua les battants en partant.

.

OOO

.

Les yeux dans le vague, Shun observait le paysage depuis les grandes fenêtres du bâtiment principal.

« Tu es en colère ? » S'enquit une vois amusée à ses côtés.

« Non, je me tiens éloigné de la bibliothèque en attendant que les livres viennent directement à moi. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? »

Loki écarquilla les yeux devant cette réponse pleine de sarcasme.

Normalement, c'était lui qui offrait à foison se genre de remarque. En être pour une fois le destinataire lui laissait une impression désagréable.

Se moquant de la mine déconfite qu'abordait maintenant le roux, Shun reprit son occupation de contemplation.

Silencieux mais amusé, Thor posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami en guise de soutien puis le guida vers la salle de réunion où tous devaient se retrouver à la demande de Yui pour trouver un moyen de faire avancer leur situation.

Toujours stupéfait, Loki s'y laissa conduire en mode automatique sans plus chercher à s'enfuir.

 **.**

 **OoOoo**

 **.**

« Quel est le problème ? » Malgré lui le protégé d'Andromède sursauta.

Se tournant vers son interlocuteur impromptu, il vit avec étonnement le grand dieu égyptien le regarder d'un air perplexe.

« Vous. » Murmura Shun en se détournant.

« Vous fuyez à nouveau. » Grogna Thoth, bras croisés et sourcils froncés, tout en se plaçant devant lui pour l'acculer.

Shun rit sèchement et roula des yeux.

Devant cette action, Thoth ne pu s'empêcher de vérifier la couleur de ses iris et en trouva l'émeraude aussi brillant que magnifique. Les ombres qui s'y étaient réfugiées quelques heures plus tôt avaient disparu.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si énervant ? » Souffla Shun, agacé.

Le dieu fronça les sourcils à la question.

« Je pourrai vous retourner la question. »

« Sincèrement, vous êtes la divinité la plus grincheuse qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer. » L'accusa le chevalier.

Thoth soupira. L'audace de cet humain l'étonnait toujours.

C'était différent. Nouveau. Intriguant. Jouissif.

Lui qui savait déjà tout était facilement ennuyé et voilà que débarquait une personne capable de changer sa monotonie.

L'humain adorait lire de tout pour améliorer ses connaissances, avait un esprit vif et osait faire des remarques intéressantes sans crainte à un dieu qui connaissait déjà tout.

Un tel compagnon, si brillant et intéressant, ne manquerai jamais de le satisfaire.

À cette pensée, un sourire à peine perceptible éclaira son visage avant qu'il ne l'efface de sa tête.

Il devait vraiment être fatigué s'il songeait à cela.

Il ne tomberait pas si bas que de frayer avec un humain comme le faisait si souvent les déités grecques et romaines.

« Puisque vous ne voulez pas suivre les cours, vous allez devenir mon assistant de bibliothèque durant votre temps ici. » S'entendit-il pourtant dire.

Horrifié que ses mots soient en totale contradiction avec ses pensées, il se força à garder un visage neutre de toute émotion mais ne pu garder le frisson qui le parcouru en regardant le mortel.

Ce dernier était passé de l'énervement à la joie en un instant. Son visage semblait s'être illuminé et son sourire atteignait presque ses oreilles.

Le changement était stupéfiant et l'humain superbe.

« Appelez-moi Thoth-sama. Je ne répondrai à aucune autre appellation. » Grogna-t-il en plaçant une main sur son visage pour reprendre contenance.

Ce mortel allait être sa déchéance. Il le sentait.

.

* * *

 **A suivre !  
**

 **.**

Les choses bougent enfin entre eux ! Pour le meilleur ou le pire ? **  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **Auteur :** LicyLionyx

 **Crossover:** Saint Seiya / Kamigami no Asobi

 **Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

. .

.

 **Idée défi de** 131115 **,** **qui a eu de la chance que je connaisse assez l'autre univers pour être rapidement inspirée.**

.

.

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

. .

.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Divine Destinée  
**

.

 **Chapitre 7  
**

. .

Être assistant de bibliothèque était comme un rêve. Il gérait les entrées et sorties des livres, les organisait sur les immenses étagères, pouvait en lire autant qu'il le voulait et parfois (trop souvent à son goût) débâtait vivement sur les écris d'un ouvrage avec un dieu encore plus collant qu'Anubis voulant des câlins.

Shun frissonna en imaginant Thoth venir l'étreindre. C'était trop étrange. Heureusement que ça n'arriverai jamais.

Rapidement il se remit au travail.

Dernièrement beaucoup de livres avaient été emprunté par les divinités écolières.

D'après les échos qu'il avait eus de Yui, ils étaient tous entrain de monter un projet pour organiser une fête marchande.

Il haussa les épaules, sachant que c'était aux autres de faire leurs preuves, et fixa le numéro de série du premier livre de la pile qu'il avait dans ses mains pour en trouver l'emplacement exact.

Toute la bibliothèque était classée par un système de codage qui n'apparaissait que lorsqu'on le souhaitait. Cela permettait de garder les ouvrages dans leur état d'origine tout en pouvant facilement les situer sans avoir besoin d'y mettre d'étiquette.

C'était vraiment ingénieux et il était sûr que Thoth devait être à l'origine de ce procédé.

Ayant trouvé l'emplacement vide, Shun y déposa le livre puis passa au suivant.

Rapidement, il repéra la place de ce dernier qui se trouvait sur l'un des plateaux supérieur de l'étagère et s'attela à l'y déposer.  
Son haut remonta légèrement dévoilant un ventre plat et musclé. N'étant plus vraiment un 'élève', il avait préféré délaisser son uniforme à la grande joie de Mélissa.

S'il ne se plaignait pas de ses choix vestimentaire, le jeans taille basse légèrement serré qu'elle lui donnait à porter ne l'aidait pas à cacher sa peau chaque fois qu'il levait les bras.

Il avait bien tenté de le lui expliquer mais la petite poupée d'argile lui rétorquait toujours qu'avec ses hanches et ses longes jambes, ce serait un crime de porter un pantalon non adapté.

En équilibre sur ma pointe des pieds, il souffla de soulagement lorsque l'ouvrage s'inséra dans l'emplacement vide qui était sa place.  
Pour le troisième livre, il dû répéter le même processus mais cette fois-ci sans résultat. Le plateau de l'étagère beaucoup était trop élevé.

Se mordant les lèvres, Shun fixa désespérément l'étagère du haut.

Depuis quelques jours, le tabouret de la bibliothèque avait mystérieusement disparu et il ne pouvait utiliser son cosmos car l'intensité de ce dernier risquerai d'abîmer les livres.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix qu'abandonner.

Se retournant pour déposer le livre problématique sur son chariot, Shun vit avec surprise le dieu du Savoir appuyé nonchalamment contre une bibliothèque derrière lui.

« Thoth-sama. » L'accueilli-t-il en rabaissant son haut pour être plus présentable.

Le comportement intrusif du maître du lieu le gênait moins.

Souvent, il aimait à penser que les Guerres Saintes et le Sanctuaire l'avait habitué à toutes les excentricités.

Entre les amis et les ennemis qu'il avait rencontré, très peu avait vraiment un comportement totalement équilibré.

D'ailleurs, à force de côtoyer des chevaliers complexés (lui-même en faisant parti), il avait vite compris que le dieu prenait toujours une attitude stoïque pour éloigner ses interlocuteurs en les intimidant. Sa brutalité autant corporelle que langagière, avec ses plaquages, sarcasmes, ricanement et insultes, renforçait cet effet. Il ne doutait pas que le dieu prenait également un plaisir sadique à effrayer les autres.

« Continu. » Grogna le dieu avec un regard sombre.

Shun pencha la tête sur le côté, pensif. Il aurait juré avoir vu une lueur de désir briller dans les yeux bleus du dieu. Persuadé d'avoir rêvé, il finit par hausser les épaules et repris sa tâche.

Lorsque tous les ouvrages étaient en place et qu'il avait également choisi ses prochaines lectures, le soleil se teintait de la couleur du crépuscule. A ce constat, son estomac se rappela à lui. Perdu dans sa fonction, il avait manqué le déjeuné.

Ce fut fier de lui et impatient de manger qu'il quitta la bibliothèque d'un pas guilleret, à moitié soulagé de n'avoir pas recroisé le dieu du Savoir.

Tant qu'il ne comprenait pas son attitude, il préférait éviter toute situation conflictuelle. Mais après l'avoir résolu, il prendrait dès mesure adéquate.

Foi de chevalier !

 **.**

 **ooooo**

 **.**

« A quoi pourrait bien servir un marché de Noël ? Vous devriez plus travailler plutôt que de perdre du temps pour une stupide idée. » S'agaça Thoth en se demandant s'il était le seul à prendre conscience de l'importance de la tâche qui incubaient ses élèves récalcitrants.

« Yui nous aide beaucoup et elle sait des choses que vous vous ignorez. »

« Pourquoi m'intéresserai-je à des sujets si inutile comme les fêtes et rassemblements des humains ? Ils en font tout le temps pour la moindre raison insipide. Ce sont tous des créatures d'un ennui pathétique. »

Apollon pâlit en regardant non plus Thoth mais derrière lui.

Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, le dieu du Savoir se tourna et regretta amèrement ses paroles.

Debout, à l'intersection du couloir, se tenait Shun figé par la stupeur. Devant l'attention qu'il recevait l'humain détourna son regard vers le sol mais les deux divinités avait déjà aperçu la douleur qui brillait dans ses yeux émeraude.

« Shun, ce n'est pas… » Voulu rattraper Apollon mais le sourire forcé que lui adressa ce dernier l'arrêta.

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait si…mortel.

Le jeune homme était toujours si confiant parmi eux qu'ils en venaient souvent à oublier qu'il n'était pas comme eux.

Qu'il était humain...

« Je vais vous laisser. » Annonça le chevalier d'une voix faible avant de se détourner vers le hall du bâtiment.

Il contempla quelques instants ses options entre aller à la cafétéria et retrouver le confort de sa chambre. Le dernier choix l'emporta rapidement. Il n'avait plus faim. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, un goût amer de trahison lui restait dans la gorge.

.

* * *

 **A suivre !  
**

 **.**

 **Thoth est trop... Thoth ! A croire que rien ne peut se passer normalement entre Shun et lui.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **Auteur :** LicyLionyx

 **Crossover:** Saint Seiya / Kamigami no Asobi

 **Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

. .

.

 **Idée défi de** 131115 **,** **qui a eu de la chance que je connaisse assez l'autre univers pour être rapidement inspirée.**

.

.

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

. .

.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Divine Destinée  
**

.

 **Chapitre 8  
**

. .

Pour la deuxième fois depuis son arrivé, Shun se retrouva entraîné dans une direction par Anubis. Il ne savait même pas comment ce dernier s'était introduit dans sa chambre mais le dieu égyptien l'avait fixé avec ses yeux de cocker jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et le suive.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque, il eu tout de même un geste de panique et tenta de s'éloigner sans résultat car Anubis ne le lâchait pas.

Qui aurait-pu songer que la petite divinité timide cachait une telle force ?

Alors qu'il pensait être traîné de force dans la tanière du goujat, Anubis le força à s'assoir derrière un battant de la porte et ouvrit l'autre pour entrer.

A la surprise de Shun, le battant resta ouvert. Il allait se relever pour partir furtivement lorsqu'il entendit la voix de celui qui le mettait dans un si pitoyable état en seulement quelques mots.

Figé devant le risque d'être découvert, il se cala contre le mur et écouta.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Thoth n'était pas content ni de lui-même ni de la situation. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il n'arrive pas à se débarrasser des sentiments persistants que lui causait le mortel ?

Il le savait pourtant bien qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher.

Il avait l'Histoire pour preuve : les relations entre les divinités et les mortels n'étaient principalement que source de malheur.

Zeus n'aurai jamais du faire venir le garçon humain et ce contenter de la fille.

Il grogna de nouveau d'irritation en se rendant compte de l'apitoiement qui régnait sur ses pensées. C'était si pathétique.

Hors de question qu'il ne se laisse submergé par de telles réflexions ! Il avait sa dignité divine.

« Je n'ai pas d'explication à donner. »

« Ka bara bara ! » Répliqua Anubis en révélant ses crocs acérés.

Thoth leva un sourcil en remarquant également les griffes affutées et les touffes de poils noirs qui recouvraient partiellement la peau de son protégé.

De toute évidence, ce dernier était assez énervé pour que des traces de son apparence divine filtrent malgré les restrictions de Zeus.

« Ka bara bara ! Ka bara bara ! »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose. » Soupira Thoth en se rappelant la prophétie qui avait chamboulée sa vie.

Les destinées ne manquaient jamais une occasion de la lui rappeler avec ironie à chacune de leur rencontre : _''Seul le promis du phénix apportera le bonheur à l'Ibis sacré.''_

Lui qui avait pour animal totem un ibis sacré avait fais de nombreuses recherches sur les phénix mais entre le disparition de ces oiseaux sacrés et son indifférence face à ceux ayant portés les surplis du Bénou et récemment l'armure du Phénix, il n'avait que peu d'espoir.

Bien sûr, il avait tenté de faire ses propres choix. Il avait eu deux épouses qui lui avaient chacune données un fils mais pourtant aucune d'elle n'avait pu apaiser la solitude qui l'étreignait depuis le début de sa longue existence.

Au fil du temps, il avait renoncé. Vivre en ermite était plus facile que de subir des déconvenues sentimentales.

« Ka bara bara ! »

Ses yeux se rétrécirent et son froncement de sourcils s'approfondit en voyant qu'Anubis n'abandonnait pas le sujet.

« Il ne mérite pas cela. Une vie humaine ne doit pas subir d'attachement divin. »

Anubis pencha juste sa tête sur le côté, la confusion clairement inscrite sur son visage et toute trace de colère envolée.

« C'est ma manière de le protéger. » Conclu d'un ton sec le dieu du Savoir pour cacher sa résignation.

Dans l'ignorance de tous, l'immense gourde de cristal présente dans le hall du bâtiment principal s'illumina et se remplie légèrement.

Un dieu venait inconsciemment de se rapprocher des actes humains.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

C'est l'esprit totalement ailleurs que Shun avança lentement dans les couloirs de son dortoir.

Il était frustré, furieux, triste et surtout déphasé.

Jamais il n'aurait dû entendre cette conversation.

Pourtant, autant il ne savait que penser et autant savoir qu'il y avait une raison plus profonde aux agissements du dieu de la Connaissance apaisait sa colère.

Comme il l'avait envisagé, Thoth était une divinité ayant perdu espoir comme ses 'élèves'.

Comment lui tenir vigueur de l'éloignement qu'il mettait entre lui et les autres ?

De plus, Shun ne pouvait que se l'avouer : il aimait vraiment les moments qu'il passait dans le calme avec Thoth. Tous les jours où le dieu et lui-même se côtoyaient, parlant parfois avec vigueur autour d'ouvrages tout en échangeant avis et connaissances, lui manquaient.

La bibliothèque avait toujours été son refuge mais agréé de la présence du Dieu du Savoir, elle était devenue un véritable paradis pour lui.

D'ailleurs chaque fois que Thoth venait lire par-dessus son épaule les livres qu'il étudiait, il s'était sentit fébrile comme jamais auparavant.

« Shun ! »

La voix inquiète d'Apollon le fit se retourner. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Yui l'accompagner. Que faisait la jeune fille dans le dortoir des garçons ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'inviter leur marché de Noël mais Shun se dépêcha d'entrer dans sa chambre.

« Attend ! » Eut-elle juste le temps de dire avant d'entendre le claquement reconnaissable d'une clé verrouillant une serrure.

« Il a fermé la porte. » Releva-t-elle sans y croire. C'était si impoli. Shun n'avait jamais agi ainsi avec elle.

Apollon regarda la porte avec culpabilité. Les yeux rouges et gonflés de l'humain ne lui avait pas échappé.

« Nous devrions le laisser. »

« Mais… Et le marché ? »

« Peut-être qu'il nous y rejoindra ? » Tenta de la rassurer le blond avec un sourire peiné. « Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps. »

Yui ne sourit pas mais acquiesça. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'attendre et voir.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

Soupirant en entendant le son des pas de ses camarades s'éloigner, Shun s'affala contre la porte.

Il s'en était fallu de peu.

Apollon avait déjà vu sa déchéance et il se refusait que d'autres ne le voit si faible. Avec Anubis, il n'en prenait pas ombrage car le dieu était trop instinctif pour s'attarder sur un quelconque jeu de pouvoir possible contre lui. Takeru par contre n'hésiterai pas.

Lentement il se redressa et fut surpris de voir une petite boite en carton blanc sur sa table. Aucun mot ne l'accompagnait.

L'ouvrant une douce odeur sucrée s'en échappa et il y découvrit des pâtisseries rondes qui réveillèrent son estomac.

Affamé, il croqua dans une boulette et le goût fruité si caractéristique des fraises lui fit de nouveau monter les larmes aux yeux.

C'était des gâteaux de riz aux fraises qu'on lui avait apporté.

Le mets préféré d'Hadès.

Il ne s'inquiéta nullement à comprendre comment Hadès avait deviné qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Ils avaient partagé un corps et leurs esprits s'étaient mêlés. Qu'ils aient gardé des traces de lien psychique ne l'étonnerait vraiment pas.

Souriant légèrement en imaginant le dieu ténébreux se séparer à contre-cœur des pâtisseries qu'il adorait pour les lui livrer durant sa courte absence, il écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de la vraie signification de cette offrande.

Par son geste, Hadès tentait de le réconforter.

C'était si atypique.

Son ancien ennemi l'aidait.

Ses épaules se détendirent et ses larmes coulèrent librement mais cette fois-ci elles étaient gorgées de soulagement.

Qu'importe ce qu'il s'était passé. Rien n'était immuable.

Les dieux pouvaient changer.

Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

.

* * *

 **A suivre !  
**

 **.**

Enfin de retour après plusieurs jours sans internet. J'espère vraiment que le réseau ne va pas de nouveau être coupé chez moi suite aux travaux des voisins.

 **.**

 **Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont rapporté l'erreur dans le chapitre précédent. Je suis toujours surprise que ce ne soit que cette partie du texte qui ait bugué.**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **Auteur :** LicyLionyx

 **Crossover:** Saint Seiya / Kamigami no Asobi

 **Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

. .

.

 **Idée défi de** 131115 **,** **qui a eu de la chance que je connaisse assez l'autre univers pour être rapidement inspirée.**

.

.

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

. .

.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Divine Destinée  
**

.

 **Chapitre 9  
**

. .

L'indifférence était la meilleure solution.

Shun avait cru que ce serait difficile de faire face à Thoth mais ses incertitudes s'étaient dissipées lorsqu'il avait assisté au dernier défi donné par Zeus à ses camarades.

Entre les réactions de chaque dieu voulant s'approcher de Yui et la narration de Thoth durant la représentation théâtrale de Cendrillon, il ne pouvait qu'avouer qu'il s'était grandement amusé.

C'est pourquoi, plutôt que de ce prendre la tête, il avait décidé d'agir comme il en avait l'habitude et de laisser les choses se faire comme elles se devaient.

« Encore un livre de guerre. » Soupira-t-il en fermant avec dégoût le quatrième livre que lui avait donné Thoth à classer.

Installé dans son fauteuil habituel, ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine d'interrompre sa lecture d'un ouvrage rare et ancien pour répondre.

« C'est normal. La majorité des livres de ce secteur sont des chroniques de guerre. »

« Ce n'est pourtant pas nécessaire de retranscrire les mises à mort, le carnage ou la torture avec tant de précision. »

Il détestait cette violence. Il savait très bien que la mort était inévitable durant une guerre mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il haïssait les morts inutiles qui y étaient trop nombreuses.

« Voilà des remarques assez intrigantes venant d'un guerrier ayant son lot de mort. »

Shun s'assoit en boudant dans le fauteuil faisant face au dieu avant de dire :

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis obligé de tuer que j'aime le faire. Je préfère largement trouver d'autres solutions qu'un étalage de violence gratuite. »

« Il est surprenant que vous ayez survécu alors que de puissants guerriers ayant bien plus d'expérience sont morts. Les divinités du Destin devaient vous être favorables. » Spécula Thoth en fermant son livre pour contempler son vis-à-vis avec curiosité.

Shun haussa les épaules.

« Je suis juste bénis par les Destinées. »

« Bénis par les Destinées ? C'est étrange, je me serai plutôt attendu à ce que ce soit Kusanagi. Cette humaine est pourtant celle ayant présentement un grand rôle à jouer selon Zeus et le plus d'affinité avec les dieux. »

Thoth rit à sa remarque. Il se rappelait avec ironie de l'attitude qu'avait ses 'élèves' de suivre partout la jeune fille. C'était si navrant.

« Heureux de l'entendre. » Rétorqua Shun en lui lança un regard noir.

Levant un sourcil amusé, Thoth le regarda lui tourner le dos pour s'enfoncer dans la bibliothèque.  
De toute évidence, il avait vexé le mortel.

« C'est une longue histoire. D'après ce que j'ai découvert, depuis des siècles les Moïres tentent de briser le cycle maudit des guerres d'Hadès en rapprochant son réceptacle d'Athéna. Comme le lien fraternel avait écoué, elles ont tenté le lien de subordination et c'est sur moi que c'est tombé. »

« Les Destinées n'ont pas l'habitude d'intervenir. Pourquoi auraient-elles voulu s'interposer dans ces querelles divines ? »

« La plupart des morts d'Hadès n'étaient pas prévu sur la grande tapisserie du destin. »

Thoth acquiesça. Cette histoire devenait plus compréhensible. Les Destinées détestaient que l'on entrave leur ouvrage filaire. Les imprévues les transformaient littéralement en furies belliqueuses.

« Et ensuite ? »

« Normalement, l'esprit d'Hadès supplante celui de son réceptacle en le convainquant du mal-être de l'humanité qui ne trouverait un soulagement qu'à travers la mort. En reprenant le contrôle sur mon esprit, c'est l'effet inverse qui s'est produit. J'ai montré à Hadès la forte confiance que j'avais envers l'humanité. Non seulement cela l'a stoppé mais depuis il s'est remis en question et s'est enfermé dans son devoir de rédempteur. »

Shun fit une grimace en terminant sa phrase. Cette version masochiste d'Hadès le faisait culpabiliser. Entre la haine intense et le dévouement sacrificiel le plus malsain, le dieu n'arrivait pas à trouver un juste milieu.

« Tu dois être fier de toi d'être celui qui réussit. »

« Je n'y suis pas arrivé seul. » Shun se renfrogna d'autant plus et son regard se fit lointain. « Si Ikki n'avait pas été là et risqué sa vie pour moi, j'aurai abandonné. »

« Ikki ? »

« Mon frère. Le chevalier du Phénix. »

Thoth se tendit à l'entente de ce titre. Le garçon venait bien de parler de 'Phénix' ?

« Heureusement qu'il avait échangé de place avec moi. » Continua Shun en se rappelant le jour de la désignation des lieux d'entrainement où il avait été choisi pour aller sur l'île de la Reine Morte pour obtenir l'armure du Phénix.

Pris dans ses pensées, il était non-conscient de l'effervescence intérieure qui consumait le dieu depuis la fin de son histoire.

« C'est amusant parce que en se sacrifiant pour moi, il s'est montré digne d'Andromède. Moi, je ne sais pas si j'aurai fais un phénix acceptable. Y aurais-je seulement survécu ? » Ajouta-t-il songeur dans un murmure.

Les mains crispées sur les poignets du fauteuil, Thoth le regardait avec stupéfaction.

« Donc… Tu étais… le promis du Phénix ? » Questionna le dieu en resserrant encore sa poigne sur le pauvre meuble. Heureusement que c'était du bois solide et véritable sinon des fissures seraient déjà apparues.

« Le promis ? » Répéta Shun sans comprendre. La tension maintenant évidente de l'égyptien le surprenait véritablement.

« Ta destinée était d'en être un ?! » Gronda Thoth d'une voix rauque.

Shun se leva et s'éloigna lentement en voyant les yeux dorés devenir luminescents. Qu'avait-il fais pour que son aîné se mette dans cet état ?  
Thoth suivait chacun de ses mouvements comme un rapace étudiant sa proie.

« Oui, on peut le supposer. » Répondit le chevalier avec prudence.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Seigneur Thoth. » Murmura-t-il avec inquiétude au moment où une détonation résonna dans le lointain.

Les regards des occupants de la pièce se tournèrent immédiatement vers les fenêtres d'où étaient visible une immense colonne de lumière reliant la terre au ciel.

Le phénomène n'était pas proche de l'école.

Il semblait s'être créé à plusieurs kilomètres de là, vers les falaises, mais son ampleur de plus en plus impressionnante à chaque minute qui s'écoulait alarma l'instinct du chevalier.

Quelque chose de grave se passait.

Comme pour lui donner raison, des cris résonnèrent à l'extérieur accompagnés du grincement du bois et du craquement de la pierre lorsque le sol et les murs vibrèrent comme sous l'effet d'un séisme.

« Ils n'ont pas réussit à temps. » Constata sombrement le dieu du Savoir.

Une puissante vague d'énergie percuta le bâtiment.

En une fraction de seconde, Shun se sentit projeté sur le côté et maintenu contre une bibliothèque.

Au dessus de leur tête la coupole de verre explosa et les murs s'effondrèrent.

Instinctivement, il appela son cosmos permettant à sa chaîne de se matérialiser pour enclencher le 'Rolling Defense'. Dès qu'elle se mit à tourner autour de lui à grande vitesse et lui fournit un mur de protection contre les éclats de verre, il ouvrit les yeux et se raidit, il en voyant que c'était le corps du dieu du Savoir qui le maintenait contre les rayonnages.

Le dieu belliqueux avait tenté de le protéger ?

« Pourquoi vous… » Commença-t-il avant qu'une paire de lèvres en se posant sur les siennes le fasse taire.

Les yeux de Shun s'élargirent. Thoth l'embrassait ! Rien que l'idée ajoutée à la sensation fit remonter un long frisson le long de son corps. Il avait déjà embrassé June à plusieurs reprises lors de leur courte mise en couple mais jamais aucun de leur baiser n'avait provoqué un tel sentiment d'accomplissement et de béatitude. C'était comme s'il était enfin complet. Sans oublier que c'était juste un chaste et doux baiser.

Le dieu se recula, séparant leurs lèvres mais gardant leurs corps proche. Il se mit à le regarder, souriant légèrement en voyant le visage du chevalier aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Pourquoi ? » Souffla-t-il après un moment de silence en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

Thoth l'observa tristement, détaillant chaque trait de son visage avec un semblant de vénération.

Shun prit peur. Qu'est-ce qui ce passait de si grave pour recevoir de telles attentions du dieu ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Thoth posa sa main sur son front et l'inconscience le gagna.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

« Shun ! »

Se relevant d'un coup, Shun ouvrit les yeux et cligna des paupières pour ôter l'aspect flou qui obstruait sa vision.

« Shun ! »

Le visage concerné de son frère lui fit face.

« Ikki ? » Demanda-t-il sans y croire.

« Enfin ! Si tu es tellement fatigué va dormir dans ton lit. Rester auprès d'autant de vieux papiers poussiéreux n'est vraiment pas l'idéal. »

Confus le chevalier d'Andromède observa les alentours. Il était assis à sa place préférée dans la salle des archives du Sanctuaire à moitié alangui sur les parchemins qu'il étudiait. Tout était normal.

C'était exactement dans cette position qu'il se trouvait avant…avant…

Ses yeux s'élargirent alors que les souvenirs de son séjour dans le jardin de Zeus lui revenaient.

« Combien de temps ? » Demanda-t-il à son frère. « Combien de temps ais-je été absent ? »

Ikki le regarda comme s'il était fou avant de répondre : « Si tu parles de ton sommeil opportun, je ne sais pas. »

Shun fronça les sourcils.

« Il y avait un orage. J'en suis sûr. Combien de temps a-t-il duré ? »

« A peine quelques minutes. D'ailleurs il vient de se terminer. Il s'est évanouie aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. » Répondit son frère.

Se précipitant vers la lucarne qui servait de fenêtre, Shun observa le ciel à la recherche de nuages orageux mais ne trouva qu'un magnifique ciel d'été.

« Impossible. Tout cela ne peut pas avoir duré si peu de temps. » Souffla Shun. Ses doigts se posèrent sur ses lèvres et un fou rire nerveux le prit.

Thoth l'avait ramené au moment où tout avait commencé. Il l'avait évincé. Il l'avait laissé. Abandonné. Ses larmes se mirent à couler sans que sa crise de rire ne cesse. Il avait mal. Si mal.

Ikki soupira et se dirigea vers la porte en trainant son petit-frère derrière lui.

Il savait que cette passion pour les vieux bouquins miteux finirait par le rendre fou.

.

* * *

 **FIN !  
**

 **.**

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai trop crié à la fin de l'anime pour ne pas, à mon tour, finir sur un cliffhanger.

 **.**

 **Aurez-vous la patience t'attendre l'épilogue ? (qui n'est pas encore écris)  
**


	10. Epilogue

**.**

 **Auteur :** LicyLionyx

 **Crossover:** Saint Seiya / Kamigami no Asobi

 **Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

. .

.

 **Idée défi de** 131115 **,** **qui a eu de la chance que je connaisse assez l'autre univers pour être rapidement inspirée.**

.

.

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

. .

.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Divine Destinée  
**

.

 **Epilogue  
**

. .

Tous les habitants du Sanctuaire qu'il croisait durant sa montée des marches le saluaient chaleureusement.

Tentant de garder un visage heureux, Shun les salua en retour tout en se dépêchant d'avancer pour éviter d'être prit dans une discussion.

Cette méthode de fuite avait déjà prouvée sa réussite durant les deux dernières semaines.

Un long soupir lui échappa.

Le vide en lui se faisait de plus en plus présent à chaque jour qui s'écoulait depuis son retour. Il savait que ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude.

Le monde continuait à tourner et d'après son expérience, il en fallait plus pour tuer des dieux.

Yui avait réussi.

Il savait qu'il avait eu raison d'avoir confiance en eux et de les laisser avancer à leur rythme. Pourtant…

Ses poings se serrèrent.

Pourquoi l'avait-on écarté ? Pourquoi Thoth l'avait aussi brutalement renvoyé ?

Dire qu'il avait cru avoir une connexion spéciale avec ce dernier.

Ses doigts touchèrent doucement ses lèvres.

Non, vraiment il ne comprenait pas les actions du gardien du Savoir.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Surpris que quelqu'un se soit rendu compte de sa morosité, Shun arrêta sa traversé et regarda avec stupéfaction le gardien du douzième temple.

« Je vais bien. » Répondit-il tout de même mais Aphrodite secoua négativement de la tête.

« Quelque chose semble vous préoccuper. Voulez-vous en parler ? »

Shun le regarda avec une expression perdue avant de hocher de la tête et de se rapprocher du chevalier d'Or pour lui demander : « Pour quelles raisons quelqu'un vous embrasserez avant de vous éloigner sans vous laisser de choix ? »

Le chevalier du Poisson le regarda avec confusion.

« Cela dépend… » Commença-t-il songeur. « Tout dépend de l'endroit où se pose le baiser. »

Il y eu un long moment de silence avant que Shun réponde : « Sur la bouche. »

Les yeux soudain étincelants, Aphrodite lui fit un sourire mutin.

« Cela ressemble à de l'amour pour moi. »

Shun écarquilla les yeux, le souffle court.

« Par Athéna ! Ce n'est pas possible... »

Ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'il avait envisagé même dans ses plus folles pensées.

Était-ce pour cela que Thoth n'arrêtait pas de le fixer et qu'il pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait dans la bibliothèque ? Sans oublier l'accès privilégié qu'il avait pour lire les documents rares gardés dans la réserve ?

Choqué, il laissa tomber son visage entre ses mains et gémit de désespoir.

« N'avez-vous pas... Comment dire… Est-ce que vous ressentez quelque chose pour cette personne ? » L'interrogea Aphrodite qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction. On aurait dis qu'il venait d'annoncer la mort de quelqu'un au chevalier de bronze.

« Peut-être que oui. » Marmonna-t-il entre ses mains. Tout semblait tellement surréaliste. Maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de pouvoir faire le point sur cette découverte et surtout sur ses émotions ;

« Ce n'est pas une réponse suffisante. » Ronchonna Aphrodite en lui attrapant les bras pour le secouer. « C'est soit oui, soit non. »

Se redressant, une légère rougeur encore sur ses joues, Shun s'exclama :

« Comment devrais-je répondre ?! Je ne suis pas un connaisseur en matière de relation. Tout cela est aussi nouveau qu'étrange. »

Et surtout il ne voulait pas y repenser.

Prenant une inspiration tremblante, il tenta de calmer son cœur battant trop fortement et ses mains tremblotantes.

Même absent, il ne pouvait que remarquer que le dieu du Savoir arrivait toujours facilement à provoquer en lui toutes sortes d'émotions aussi bonnes que mauvaises.

« Mais alors, pourquoi ... » Il ne termina pas sa question, posant juste ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

« Peut-être la peur ? » Lui dit Aphrodite en le regardant avec compassion. « Nous sommes des guerriers, la mort est notre risque quotidien. Parfois il est plus facile de renoncer à l'amour pour le garder en sécurité. »

Le chevalier d'Or se souvenait parfaitement du rejet qu'il avait mis en œuvre auprès de tous pour les protéger de son sang contaminé. Ironiquement, il avait fallu qu'il ressuscite pour comprendre ce qu'il perdait lorsque ses confrères l'avaient chaleureusement accueilli.

Il secoua la tête en se rappelant à quel point il avait été idiot et focalisa de nouveau son attention sur Shun.

« Qui est donc cette personne ? »

Demanda-t-il doucement pour ne pas effrayer plus qu'il ne l'était son cadet.

« Quelqu'un… » Marmonna Shun.

« Allons, je t'ai conseillé donc je peux au moins avoir des détails. »

Shun se mordit les lèvres mais consentit à assouvir la curiosité de son aîné.

« Il était d'un narcissisme inquiétant, sarcastique et brutal. S'il n'y avait pas son omniprésence autour des livres, j'aurai tôt fais de l'éviter. »

Aphrodite le regarda les yeux écarquillés. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce dont il s'était attendu.

« Pourtant, » Continua Shun sans prendre conscience du malaise qu'il venait de créer. « Il était attentif au besoin des autres, prenant à cœur sa mission. » Il se rappelait que malgré son dégoût à enseigner dans de telle condition, Thoth avait été jusqu'à proposer des sessions de rattrapage où seul Apollon et Tsukito s'étaient rendus.

« Il traitait ceux qui lui étaient cher avec une dévotion incomparable. » Et cela peut importe s'il s'agissait des livres ou d'Anubis. Un élan de jalousie le prit avant de s'évanouir aussi rapidement qu'il avait surgi.

« Nous aimions les mêmes choses. Plus le temps passait et plus il souriait sans aucune trace de moquerie. » Sans compter la joie qui le prenait en voyant qu'il était souvent le destinataire de ces sourires.

« Et même si c'est commun aux siens, il était intensément magnifique. » Conclu le chevalier d'Andromède en fronçant les sourcils. Bon peut-être que finalement il ressentait bien quelque chose pour le dieu.

Aphrodite lui dédia un sourire complice.

« C'est donc un 'il' ? Oh, c'est si mignon. » Et intéressant, rajouta-t-il intérieurement.

Avide de ragot comme l'était la plupart des résidents du Sanctuaire, il savait que cette information allait s'avérer source de questionnement et que beaucoup chercheraient à savoir **qui** avait embrassé Shun.

Sans l'ombre d'un doute, prochainement les paris allaient se faire à foison au Sanctuaire.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

« Vous avez vraiment besoin d'arrêter de faire cela. »

La réprimande avait été dite avec d'une voix calme et neutre mais immédiatement Shun ouvrit les yeux.

Comme chaque fois qu'il s'endormait ainsi, il se redressa, quittant la position affalée au milieu des livres et s'apprêta à renvoyer l'intrus, qui avait osé troubler son sommeil, lorsqu'il reconnu enfin la voix.

C'était impossible !

Il reconnu la salle des Archives du Sanctuaire et se sentit rougir face au dieu aux cheveux couleur crème qui le surplombait.

Se morigéner pour garder la tête froide, il ferma brièvement les yeux, respira un bon coup et se leva pour s'écarter légèrement du bureau.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières se furent des yeux sombres pleins de promesses douloureuses qui foudroyèrent le dieu.

« Vos pupilles semblent remplies d'obscurité quand vous êtes énervé. » Énonça Thoth d'un ton docte.

«La faute à qui ?! » Répliqua Shun.

Il n'osait y croire. Le dieu venait jusqu'à lui pour lui parler de futilité ?

Il avait envie de crier mais sachant que sa voix ne portera pas à travers les murs en marbre, il songea à enflammer son cosmos pour alerter de cette invasion divine avant de se raviser.

Il en avait trop sur le cœur pour avoir l'ensemble du Sanctuaire comme témoin.

« Ne vous avisez pas de me regarder ainsi. » L'averti Shun, sa colère de plus en plus présence devant la condescendance que lui dédiait l'égyptien. « Je ne suis pas le cobaye d'une quelconque idée farfelue qui vous serez passée par la tête ! »

Si pendant la réprimande les yeux du dieu avaient flashé d'un éclat doré, le reste de son visage resta impassible.

S'en rendant compte, l'envie de pleurer prit le chevalier à la gorge. De toutes ses forces, il résista. Il ne craquera pas devant un dieu. Jamais !

« Vous m'avez rejeté sans explication. Comme si j'étais trop faible et insignifiant pour pouvoir décider de mes actions. »

Il laissa échapper un son proche d'un sanglot mais ses yeux demeurèrent secs.

« Pourquoi suis-je autant surpris ? Les humains sont tous les mêmes, n'est-ce pas. » Finit-il avec résignation.

Un silence tendu prit place dans la pièce.

Le dieu soupira en croisant les bras.

« Normalement, j'aurai détruis vos espérances et fais de votre vie une misère pour moins que cela. » Déclara-t-il simplement.

Ecoeuré, Shun porta son poing contre sa poitrine. Son cœur battait si douloureusement.

Il n'aurait jamais du écouter Aphrodite.

Il était un idiot.  
Comment avait-il pu penser que Thoth pourrait le voir d'une manière romantique ?

C'était connu pourtant : les dieux agissaient pour eux et les relations sans lendemain étaient foison.

Pourquoi avait-il tant voulu y croire ?

Sentant une main sur sa joue, Shun accorda de nouveau son attention vers le dieu du Savoir et vit les yeux de ce dernier briller avec plus d'émotion qu'il n'en avait jamais vue.

« Vous êtes spécial pour moi, Shun. » Murmura Thoth.

Le chevalier de bronze se figea en entendant son nom ainsi prononcé pour la première fois.

Sa conscience lui échappa lorsque l'odeur épicé du dieu l'enveloppa quand se dernier se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres.

Il haleta et une divine langue aventureuse permit au doux baiser de prendre de l'ardeur.

D'un mouvement vif, Thoth le poussa et instinctivement, Shun enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de l'égyptien pour ne pas tomber. Ses hanches buttèrent contre le bureau alors que le baiser s'approfondissait.

La partie rationnelle de son esprit se rebella. Il ne pouvait pas s'abandonner ainsi. C'était indigne de lui !

Rompant le baiser, il repoussa le dieu loin de lui et le fixa avec fureur, honte et incompréhension.

« Pourquoi ?! » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et essoufflée.

« Shun. » Commença Thoth. « Je vous ai renvoyé de la même manière dont les autres ont renvoyé Kusanagi chez elle. »

Bien sûr le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de savoir que contrairement à lui l'humaine avait été transporté après la bataille.

« Devant la puissance des vagues d'énergies qui ont frappé le domaine, il était évident que Zeus ne pourrait pas garder sa création de la destruction. Si j'avais attendu trop longtemps, vous auriez pu y être coincé et disparaître. Je ne pouvais admettre qu'une telle chose arrive. Vous êtes devenu important pour moi à force de persister à venir dans ma demeure pour lire et apprendre et sans vous, les bibliothèques ont perdu une partie de leur attrait. Une partie de leur âme. C'est en sécurité et à mes côté que je vous veux. »

Maintenant qu'il savait que la prophétie les liait, c'était bien plus facile de laisser libre court aux sentiments que Shun avait éveillé en lui durant leur séjour forcé au jardin de Zeus. Il se sentit extrêmement soulagé en remarquant qu'au fur et à mesure de son discours, les yeux de Shun perdaient complétement leur sombre teinte.

C'était dérangeant l'impression qu'il avait eu à son arrivé que Shun pouvait le tuer d'un simple regard.

« Je vais y réfléchir. Tout cela m'est trop soudain. Vous aurez à me prouver que je peux vous faire confiance. » L'informa Shun en essuyant une larme traitresse mais soulagé en voyant le sourire pincé que lui dédia le dieu. Hors de question qu'il lui facilite les choses ! Il avait besoin de temps et de réponse.

Un poids soudain contre sa jambe et Shun regarda vers le côté pour voir deux yeux de chiot qui le fixait avec envie. Blottit contre lui, le dieu chacal lui sourit en constatant qu'il avait enfin capté son attention.

« Content de te revoir, Anubis. » L'accueilli le chevalier en venant délicatement caresser les oreilles de son ami.

Lorsque le petit dieu laissa échapper un gémissement de contentement en se penchant plus proche de sa main, Shun rit. L'affection d'Anubis lui avait aussi tant manqué.

« Félicitations à vous deux. » Souffla une voix depuis l'ombre entre deux étalages.

« Ils font un joli couple. » Renchérit une autre.

« Au moins, je n'ai plus à me préoccuper de devoir un jour couper son fil. » Siffla une troisième.

Rougissant Shun se retint de gémir d'exaspération. Il avait complètement oublié les combines des divinités du destin.

Voyant le regard pétillant de malice que lui adressa Anubis, il fut heureux que le dieu du Savoir n'ait pas de lien aussi fort avec les ténèbres pour les entendre quand les trois sœurs se camouflaient dans l'ombre.

Sincèrement, ne pouvaient-elles pas trouver une autre source de distraction ? Et puis, il voudrait bien qu'on lui explique les paroles de la troisième déesse.

« Je suis toujours là. » Grommela Thoth en tendant sa main pour soulever le visage de Shun afin que ce dernier le regarde de nouveau.

« Serait-ce de la jalousie ? » Le taquina Shun, croisant, sans le croire, les doigts pour que cela soit vrai.

« Idiot. » Souffla le plus grand dieu en lâchant son visage.

Pensant qu'il allait se reculer, Shun attrapa son poignet et le serra avec force.

« Ne me quittez pas. » Demanda Shun d'une voix qui sonnait bien trop implorante à ses propres oreilles.

Il ne rabrouerait plus jamais Seiya lorsqu'il se plaignait que sa peur de l'abandon le rendait aussi sensible qu'au temps où ils vivaient à l'orphelinat.

« Jamais. » Jura le dieu bien décidé à garder son 'promis du Phénix'.

Ils se regardèrent en silence, s'imprégnant de la présence de l'autre.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, ce fut pour se plonger dans l'étude des textes sur lesquels Shun travaillait. Anubis ricana. De toute évidence, ses deux amis avaient toujours du mal à se détourner trop longtemps des livres tentateurs.

Se reculant vers l'ombre pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, il sourit en donnant sa bénédiction à ces deux fortes têtes qui n'avaient même pas osé faire leur déclaration.

Avec eux, aucun doute que l'avenir serait riche en émotion.

Mais cela serait une autre histoire.

.

* * *

 **END**

 **.**

Cela m'a pris une semaine mais j'ai réussi à conclure ce défi. (I'm so happy !) Je vais prendre une pause bien méritée maintenant pour revenir en mai avec plein de mises à jour (je l'espère) de mes autres fics en cours.

 **.**

 **C'était marrant de lire certains des messages que j'ai reçu suite à la fin du dernier chapitre. Je vous ai grillé et maintenant je sais qui n'a pas regardé l'anime jusqu'au bout. Personnellement, je préfère ma version à l'anime donc je peux vous comprendre.  
**

.

A bientôt et merci à tous d'avoir suivis, aimés et commentés cette histoire !


End file.
